Mega Problem with the Megazord
by Xtra3847
Summary: Lord Zedd is able to bring back the old Dinozords, and attack with the Ranger's own Megazord. Can they regain control and defeat Zedd's new monster, Snakeyes?
1. Chapter 1

Note:This is not the first fanfic, nor is it my first PR fanfic. But it is the first PR fanfic that is worth reading.

Timeline:MMPR season 2, sometime after "White Light".

**Disclaimer:**Power Rangers is owned by Disney, not me.

---

_Today, on Power Rangers:_

_The kids are volenteering at a fundraiser, to raise money for disaster victims._

_"It's great that so many people are willing to help out," Aisha said_

_But Lord Zedd comes up with a plot to destroy the Rangers with their own Megazord._

_"I can take control of their Dinozords. Without their original Zords, they won't be able to call upon their Thunderzords. So they can't fight back," Zedd said._

_As the Tigerzord and Megazord do battle, the other Rangers have to deal with Zedd's newest creation, Snakeyes._

_Can the rangers regain their Zords and defeat Snakeyes? Find out next, on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

---

At Angel Grove park, Kimberly and Aisha were at a table. Behind them, a giant buffet was set up, for all the citizens of Angel Grove.

"Everyone, victims of disasters need your help. Many were left homeless from disasters like hurricanes and tornados, and could use your support," Kimberly called out.

One adult walked up and dropped $50.00 on the table before heading to the buffet. Aisha picked it up and put it in a jar next to them.

"We're raising a lot of money, Aisha," Kimberly said.

I know. It's great that so many people are willing to help out," Aisha answered.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam are serving food at the buffet.

"It's nice that we get a chance to help out like this," Billy said, as he replaced one of the empty containers for a full one.

"We could probably do it more often if Zedd wouldn't keep attacking," Rocky said.

---

Unknown to them, Zedd was watching from the moon.

"Grrrr, those rangers make me sick," Zedd said, turning away from Earth. "It's not enough that they have to foil each one of my plans, they have to volenteer at things like that."

"You just need a powerful monster, my lord," Goldar answered.

"But each one is eventually defeated by those Zords of theirs. If I could only get those annoying robots out of the picture...Wait, that's it!" Zedd exclaimed

"What is your plan?" Goldar asked.

"I won't be able to gain control of the Thunderzords, but I won't need to. I can take control of their Dinozords. Without their original Zords, they won't be able to call upon the Thunderzords. So they can't fight back," Zedd said, then aimed his staff towards Earth. "Dinozords, arise once again!"

His staff crackled with dark magic, and was fired towards the Earth.

---

In a secret location somewhere on Earth, the ground cracked open, and the Tyrannosaurus rose from below.

In the coldest regions, the Materdon thundered across the snowy plains.

Down in a desert, the Triceratops rolled into action

The Saber-Tooth Tiger ran through the jungle, leaping over the treetops at the edge.

A volcano exploded, and the Pyeradactal flew out of the top.

They came together into tank mode, then started into the Megazord sequence. Soon, the Megazord was fully operational once again.

---

At the Command Center, an alarm sounded.

"Aiyiyiyiyi! Zordon, the Dinozords are being activated, but the Rangers are not fighting anything!" Alpha yelled.

"Contact the Rangers at once. I fear that this is the work of Lord Zedd," Zordon said.

Alpha pushed some buttons on the computer, sending the signal.

---

Back at the park, the buffet was winding down, and all 6 of them was helping clean up. Suddenly, they heard a familar beep on their communicators. They glanced around and headed to a secluded spot.

"We read you Zordon," Tommy said.

"Power Rangers, teleport to the command center immedietly," Zordon said.

"We're on our way," Tommy said. After glancing around again, they pressed a button on the communicators and warped to the inside of the command center.

"What's happening?" Tommy asked, after they arrived.

"Observe the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

They all turned towards the glass ball behind them. In it, they could see the Megazord walking towards the outskirts of Angel Grove.

"Hey, that's our Megazord!" Kimberly said.

"Yes. Zedd has managed to revive the Dinozords, and had them assemble into the Megazord. He knows that while he has control of your Zords, you will not be able to call upon the Thunderzords," Zordon said.

"I can take the Megazord on. The Tigerzord doesn't need another Zord to be activated," Tommy said.

"An excelent idea. However, you must be careful. If you destroy the Megazord, the Thunderzords will be lost forever," Zordon said.

"I can try and make some adjustments to the machine that we used to regain control before, and hopefully be able to break Zedd's control," Billy said

"And the rest of us can get to the controls and maybe regain control from the inside of the Megazord," Rocky said.

"Alright. It's Morphing Time!" Tommy yelled.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Power Rangers belongs to Disney. And I really wish they wouldn't, since they've been screwing with the show.

---

"Tigerzord!" Tommy yelled.

"Masterdon!" Adam yelled.

"Pyeradactal!" Kimberly yelled

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Aisha yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky yelled.

---

"Okay, you guys try and get to the Megazord's controls, while I try and keep him from destroying everything," Tommy said.

He was about to call upon the Tigerzord, when he felt a hand on his sholder. He turned to see it was Kimberly.

"Good luck, Tommy," she said.

"You too, Kim," he answered.

As Kimberly raced off to catch up with the others, Tommy yelled, "I call upon the power of the White Tigerzord!"

With a roar, the Tigerzord raced down the rocky path towards Tommy. With a stupendous leap, Tommy was on top of his head.

He slipped inside and inserted Saba into one of the slots in front of him, then said, "White Tigerzord, switch to warrior mode."

The diffrent components folded and unfolded, ending with the head, and the Tigerzord was ready to fight.

The Megazord turned as the Tigerzord made a landing nearby. He got into a fighting stance and walked towards the Tigerzord.

They grappled for a bit, then Tommy had the Tigerzord throw a couple of punches right on the front, sparks flying with each punch. The Megazord stumbled backwards.

---

Zedd watched the other rangers as they got on top of a building and ran towards the Megazord.

"There's a chance that thgey could ruin everything if they get to those controls," he said. "I need a monster."

He searched for a bit, then came across a snake that was slithering it's way through the park.

"Yes, that snake will do nicely," he said, then aimed his staff. "Arize, my Snakeyes."

The dark energy grabbed the snake, having it dissapear.

---

"Okay, we're almost there," Rocky said, before a monster appeared in front of them, along with some of Zedd's putties.

The monster had a body, neck and face like a snake., along with two arms and legs. the hands and toes had claws. He wore a belt, with two dangerousd looking daggers hanging from it, and his entire body was full of scales.

"You won't be getting to thossse controlsss, Rangersss." he said.

"Uhh, gross. Does it have to be a snake?" Kimberly remarked.

"Puttiesss, attack." Snakeyes commanded.

---

Meanwhile, Billy and Alpha were trying to get the device finished.

"Well, from the information we were able to get about Zedd's power, this device shold do the trick. However, the components are highly unstable, so there's a chance it could just blow up in our faces," Billy said.

"I think I can do some changes, and prevent that from happening," Alpha said, before the alarm sounded.

Billy looked towards the viewing globe, where the Rangers were busy fighting putties and Snakeyes.

"Zordon, I have to go help them. Alpha can finish the device and contact us when it's finished." Billy said.

Zordon considered this.

"Very well. Go, and may the power protect you." Zordon answered.

"Alright. It's Morphing time!" Billy said.

---

With a call to the Triceratops, Billy jumped into action, delivering a blow on one of the putties, square on the Z. The putty fell and blew into pieces.

They finished up with the remaining putties, then regrouped.

"Billy, where's the device?" Aisha asked.

"Alpha is putting some finishing touches on it. He'll contact us when it's finished," Billy answered.

"It'sss time for me to put an end to you, Rangersss," Snakeyes said.

"The only one that's ending around here is you!" Adam yelled, before they all charged forward to attack.

---

The Tigerzord was mainly playing defence, delivering a few blows here and there. That way, it could defend itself , keep it busy, and not destroy it.

But the whole gameplan changed when Tommy noticed that he suddenly had the Power Sword.

Tommy brought out the Tigerzord's golden daggers and tried to fight back. But a lucky slash had the Tigerzord fall into a nearby building, destroying the building.

"Hope those guys get done soon. I'm not sure how much more the Tigerzord can take," Tommy said.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the command center...

"Alpha, you need to hurry. The Rangers need the device," Zordon said.

"I'm almost done, just a few more wires and...there, that should do it." Alpha said.

Alpha then walked over to the control panel and opened a channel to the rangers.

---

Meanwhile, the Rangers had their hands full taking on Snakeyes.

"See how you handle thisss, Rangersss." he said.

he covered his eyes for half a second, and when he uncovered them, red rays shot out, hitting them. All 5 flew backwards, rolling on the ground before getting up again.

"Rangers, use your blasters," Rocky commanded, drawing his own.

Kimberly and Aisha jumped on the shoulders of the other three, and all 5 fired at the same time. The combined blast hit dead on, and Snakeyes was the one that flew backwards this time.

Then Billy's communicator beeped.

"Billy, the device is finished," Alpha told him.

"Great, teleport it here. Everyone, form a wall in front of me, so the device will be protected," Billy said.

"You got it," Adam replied.

"Teleporting now." Alpha said, as the device appeared in front of Billy.

The device looked like a large blaster, mounted on a stand. Billy went to the controls and aimed it right at the Megazord.

"Here goes nothing," Billy said, firing.

The Tigerzord was back on it's feet, and trying to defend against the Megazord as best it could.

"It's a lot stronger than I remember. Zedd probably supercharged it when he brought the Dinozords back," Tommy thought.

Then he saw a beam coming from a nearby building. The beam hit the Megazord, making it glow for a moment. When it faded, the Megazords arms fell to it's sides, and it stood there, still.

"All right, we did it," Tommy yelled, pumping a fist. "Great work guys."

---

Zordon, the Zords are free from Zedd's control." Alpha yelled.

"Get the Zords back to their hiding places immediately." Zordon said.

"I'm teleporting them now,' Alpha said, pressing buttons on the control board.

"You haven't won yet," Zedd said, a grenade appearing in his hand. "I always carry a trump card."

He heaved the grenade to Earth, and it landed right in Snakeyes hand. He activated it, and grew to about 40 feet tall.

"Let's do it," Rocky said.

We need Thunderzord power, Now!" they all yelled.

"Masterdon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" Adam yelled.

A lightning flash changed the Masterdon to the powerful Black Lion.

"Pyeradactal-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly yelled.

Another flash, and the Pyeradactal turned into the high-flying Firebird.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy yelled.

The Triceratops changed to the mythical Unicorn.

"Saber Tooth Tiger-Gryphyn Thunderzord Power!" Aisha yelled

The Saber Tooth Tiger changed to the legendary Gryphyn.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Rocky yelled.

The Tyrannosaurus changed to the fearsome Red Dragon.

As the Red Dragon converted to battle mode, the other parts folded and unfolded to form the different parts of the Thunder Megazord. As the Red Dragon, went into the feet, the Firebird folded around the legs. The Black Lion formed the arms and chestplate, and finally, the helmet came down.

"Thunder Megazord, Power Up!" they all yelled.

---

The Thunder Megazord came down near Snakeyes, and threw a punch as a challenge. Then White Tigerzord came up next to it to offer assistance.

Snakeyes charged at both of them, slamming them both with the claws on his hands. they stumbled back in a shower of sparks.

"Alright, time for the fire orb," Tommy yelled.

The Tigerzords arms crossed across the face plate, then lowered. Two fireballs flew out of the mouth, hitting Snakeyes right in the chest.

"It's time to finish this with the Thunder Saber!" Rocky yelled.

"Hiya!" they all yelled.

The Thunder Saber charged up, brought back, then slashed forward in a mighty slash. Snakeyes flew back, thunder coming from all parts of his body before exploding.

The Thunder Megazord turned away, and put the saber back in it's scabbard.

---

"YAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Zedd yelled, pounding the banner in front of him. "WHY DO NONE OF MY PLANS WORK?"

He glowed red, and everyone kind of stepped back, knowing that they should stay away when he's that mad.

"Mark my words, Rangers, you will all pay dearly. Next time will be far different," he said.

---

Later, all 6 rangers were in their normal street clothes, drinking juice at the Youth Center.

"With some help from Alpha, I was able to rewire the zords, so Zedd will never be able to use them against us again," Billy said.

"That's a relief," Rocky said, then turned to Tommy. "What was it like fighting the Megazord?"

"It felt like I was pretty much going back to the days when I was under Rita's mind control. I'm just glad I was able to keep from destroying it," Tommy said, then sighed. "I still hate myself for what I did."

"Just remember, Tommy, You're a Power Ranger now," Kimberly said, reaching across the table. "You're on the side of good and that's where you'll always be."

Tommy smiled and intertwined his hand with hers.

The End


End file.
